


Just a Little Favor

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Angst, Self-Denial, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley's feeling sexually frustrated without her puddin' around. She asks Ivy for a "Favor" to solve this but claims it doesn't mean anything. Ivy has her doubts about this claim.





	Just a Little Favor

Harley sighed as loud as she could and dramatically lay on the couch with her head resting on one end and her feet on the other. This ploy to get Ivy to notice her failed to work. Instead, Ivy continued reading on the bed of the cheap hotel they were holed up in. It had been a while since they'd been outside on account of them trying to avoid the law. The sun had gone down by this point in the day and both women had changed into comfortable loungewear.

Not one to quit, Harley let out another sigh but still elicited no response from Ivy. Harley decided to drop all pretense of subtlety and just start talking.

"Paaaam… Pay attention to me." Harley looked up at Ivy. "I got some important stuff ta say."

"What do you want this time?" Ivy's kept her main attention focused on the book she was reading.

"I kinda got an embarrassing question and I wanted you to answer it for me." Harley rearranged her position on the couch so that she was sitting up.

"Alright, go ahead and ask."

"Well… Thing is, I've been livin' here for months with no Mistah J around… So I've been gettin' real horny all the time is all."

"Why are you telling me this?" by now, Ivy was intrigued enough to look up from her book.

"I wanna get rid of that that tension somehow." Harley looked up at Ivy. "I'm just all sexually pent up and I can't stand it… I want release."

"Harley, do you mean to tell me that you don't know what masturbation is? Were you raised on a farm or something?"

"No, no, I know how ta masturbate. It's just, doin' that ain't cuttin' it for me anymore." Harley paused, seeming to grow more uncomfortable. "Look, I got a favor ta ask. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd really like some help getting off. You know what I mean?"

"Oh, I do. And let me say, I'm flattered." Ivy put down her book and crawled on the bed closer to Harley's couch. "I've been waiting so long for you to finally say this to me."

Ivy got up from bed completely and approached Harley's couch. Both women smiled, but in vey different ways. Harley seemed happy but nervous in her expression while Ivy's smile exuded pure lust. Once Ivy was close enough she bent down and cupped Harley's face.

"We're both going to enjoy this so much." Ivy brought her face closer to Harley's, trying to kiss her.

"Now hold it!" Harley pushed Ivy's face away with her palm. "Don't get all mushy with me! I know yer into chicks, and I'm cool with that. But I don't swing that way."

Ivy stood up again and chortled.

"Really? You just asked me to have sex with you and now you're saying that you're straight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never said I wanted sex." Harley hopped up from the couch. "I just wan'cha to help me cum. Just put yer hand down my pants, touch me for a bit, and then we're done. It doesn't have ta mean anything. There's no emotional attachment, right? I'm not gay… Not that there's anything wrong with bein' gay!"

"Let me walk you through this, Harley. Step by step." Ivy crossed her arms and smirked at Harley. "You, a woman, are asking me, also a woman, to stimulate you to the point of orgasm. That would mean that you, again, a woman, would be receiving sexual pleasure from another woman, meaning me. So, I think that makes you just a little bit of a homosexual."

"You can think whatever you want about me, okay Red. Just please help me out here… I haven't gotten any in forever."

"Alright, fine. Sit back down. I'll give you just the kind of loving you need. Is there anything you would like me to do to you?"

Harley sat down on the couch and turned her gaze to the floor, too embarrassed to look at Ivy.

"I just wan'cha to finger me, that's all. I'll let ya know when ta stop." Harley unbuttoned her shorts and pulled the zipper down. "I'm keepin' my pants on. I don't want ya to look at my pussy."

"I know what female genitalia looks like. I am a woman after all." Ivy sat down next to Harley on the couch. "But fine, I'll listen to you. Here, get on my lap."

"Okay…" Harley did as instructed and sat down on Ivy's lap. "Don't try anything crazy, okay?

"I'll only do what you tell me to." Ivy reached an arm around Harley and slowly brought it down to her panties. "Just relax."

Harley nodded and tried to release the tension she felt in her body. She leaned back against Ivy as she felt the slightly older woman reach down further into her panties. Feeling both excited and nervous, Harley bit her lip.

Ivy felt around inside Harley's panties and realized that she was already a little moist. Clearly, all the anticipation had excited Harley a little. Smiling a bit, Ivy slid her middle and index finger into Harley. This got a slight gasp out of Harley but nothing more. Ivy gently pulled her fingers in and out of Harley for a couple moments. She then felt around with her thumb until she was touching Harley's clit. Harley let out another barely audible gasp which let Ivy know she was doing her job right.

With everything in position, Ivy rubbed Harley's clit in a circular pattern while simultaneously sliding her other two fingers in and out of Harley. Ivy went on like this for a little bit but noticed how little reaction it got out of Harley. Her breathing was a little heavier than usual but other than that Harley barely moved and made no other sounds. The longer Harley went on like this, the less comfortable Ivy got. To Ivy, it felt less like she was bringing pleasure to Harley and more like she was playing with a giant doll. Ivy stopped the movement of her hands causing an annoyed whine to escape Harley's lips.

"Hey! Why'd ya stop?" Harley opened up her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure it feels good." Ivy rested her head on Harley's shoulders. "You haven't been reacting."

"I'm just worried I might seem like a dyke if I made too much noise."

"Don't say that word. It's demeaning to gay women."

"There's nothin' wrong with bein' a lesbian! I just ain't one is all."

"Uh huh…" Ivy pressed down a little harder on Harley's clit. This got a small yelp out of her. "Do you want me to keep going or not."

"Keep goin'…" Harley closed her eyes.

"Good." Ivy went straight back to her previously established finger patterns.

As time went on, both of them had lost track of how long they'd been at this, Ivy increased the intensity and speed of her rubbing and fingering. Harley's breath became shallower as this continued but remained at a quiet volume. At some point, something that sounded like an attempt at talking came from Harley.

"Mmmm… Yeh… Yes." Harley's voice seemed raspy but her tone signalled to Ivy that she was indeed enjoying herself.

"Are you close to cumming, Harley?"

"All… Almost." Harley nodded.

Ivy pumped her fingers in and out of Harley while also remembering to pay attention to Harley's clit. Harley's inner-walls tightened and the blonde let out an elongated sigh. As soon as Harley achieved orgasm, her body essentially became a puddle. She fell to her side, flopping back onto the couch. Ivy took her hand out of Harley's panties as she did this.

"I think I came…"

"Oh, you did. And you also got my fingers all sticky. Did you like that?" Ivy changed positions on the couch so that she was lying next to Harley with an arm around her.

"Yeah… It was good… Thanks I guess." Harley lay still on the couch.

Ivy kissed Harley on the cheek which resulted in Harley pushing Ivy away again.

"Red! I ain't into that!"

"Oh, sure. But having me finger you is fine."

"It was just a favor, it doesn't have ta mean anything. I'm straight, I really am. C'mon, Pammy, you're ruinin' my afterglow here."

"I really love you Harley, on a deep emotional level. Probably more than I have anyone else. And I love you and wish I could be with you."

Harley laughed, but it was a very uneasy laugh that did not improve the mood.

"Heh, uh, me too Red." Harley wriggled out from under Ivy's arm and sat up on the couch. "But, you know, as friends." she paused for a moment. "You don't think I'm a slut or a pervert for doin' this, do you?"

"Of course not. Be nicer to yourself, you're a strong woman in control of your sexuality." Ivy sat up beside Harley.

"And do ya think I'm a queer."

"I'll think whatever you want me to think about your sexuality."

"Than I'm straight.".

"Fine. Just maybe bring this up to your doctor next time you're in Arkham. It seems like this might be a serious identity issue for you."

"Fine, Pammy."

An uncomfortable silence formed between the women. They both felt like they should say something but neither knew exactly what. Eventually, it was Harley that spoke.

"I'd get you off too if ya asked me."

Ivy flinched when she heard Harley's seemingly out of nowhere comment and tried to come up with a reply.

"Are… Are you serious?"

Harley nodded, now seeming to have a legitimate smile on her face.

"It's only fair, ain't it? This still doesn't make me a lesbian though. Not that I got any problems with that."

"I'll let you figure yourself out later." Ivy rolled her eyes. "But… Since you're offering… I did get pretty aroused when I was helping you out with your urges. Think you could return the favour right now?"

"Of course. Want me to start?"

"Let me just check one thing." Ivy grabbed Harley's right hand and guided it close to her face where she seemed to inspect it. Harley was confused by this but did not move her hand.

"I'm not married if that's what yer checkin'."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just making sure you have short nails." Ivy let go of Harley's hands. "Obviously, you don't have much experience with pleasuring other women. So I do not want you scratching up my insides. And lucky me, they look short."

Ivy reached for the waistband of her sweatshorts and pulled them down.

"Here. I'm already wet." Ivy positioned herself on the couch so that her legs were spread open and she was facing Harley. "Go ahead, if you still think you're up for it."

"Anything for a friend." Harley got closer to Ivy and grinned, part nervous and part intrigued.

**Several years later…**  
Their relationship might have gotten off to an unconventional start, but now Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were in a happy, committed relationship together. When you're a supervillain, you don't stay in one place for long. But currently, Harley had picked out a lovely, or perhaps creepy, abandoned carnival for them to stay at.

Both women were in bed together, with Ivy trying to fall asleep and Harley staring up at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

"Psst, you asleep yet, Sunflower?" Harley whispered.

"I was about to sleep before you said something." Ivy rolled over in bed to look at Harley. "What do you want this time?"

"Remember the first time we had sex?"

"Jeez, Harley, I already told you I wasn't in the mood tonight." Ivy buried her face in her pillow out of annoyance.

"I'm not in the mood for sex either. I was just rememberin' is all. Just checkin' if you could remember too." Harley grabbed the pillow away from Ivy.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I remember. After you decided you were finally done to the Joker we went on vacation to Central City and-"

"No, no, before that." Harley put an arm on Ivy's shoulder and shook her a little. "Remember that one time I was feelin' horny so I asked ya to finger me? But the whole time I wouldn't shut up about bein' straight. Haha! That was kinda funny."

"Oh right, I remember that. What about it?"

"Just thinkin' about it is all. The old Harley was a little silly." Harley giggled. "Maybe a little homophobic too. But I'm glad the two of us are a real couple now."

"So am I. It's good that we'll always have each other." Ivy kissed Harley on the cheek. "Now try to get some sleep, alright sweetie?"

"Alrighty, Pammy." Harley lay back in bed and smiled. "See ya in the mornin'…"


End file.
